Nathan Elliot
Nate.jpg Apperance Nathan is a rather attractive male. He has long full combover style hair with a comic book style jaw-line. He stands at 6'0 tall and a cut muscular build. He is not buff in terms of mass but he is ripped with a strong six pack and muscular curves. He has brown eyes and a smile that can make any woman melt into a pile of goop. Nathan likes to dress up, rarely does he ever leave the house without some kind of high end clothing line on his body. Nathan.jpg Nathan2.jpg Nathan3.jpg nathan4.jpg Nathan5.jpg A form of Nathan that is mostly seen by the public is his birhgt "White Knight" form. This is when Nathan is utilizing the many talents of his Emotional Spectrum mastery. While feeding the spectrum of the universe through him, his body wears a bright white body suit that looks similar to a human morph suit. This is based off of the design Nathan had as a young teenager in Los Angeles. The purpose of the white mask is also a sentimental value of what his outfit first looked like before he had been gifted these powers. Over the chest portion of his chest is the Symbol of Life in a dead language from the beginning of existence in this universe. This symbol is the representation of power and responsibility that Nathan has over the universe. Another notable trait about this outfit is that his body radiates with a bright white glow, similar to a star. White1.jpg White2.jpg White3.jpg White4.png White5.jpg Behavior/Personality Nathan is the comdey relief in a universe that has too many serious types. He's a young warrior who never really grew out of the childish sarcasm and jokes that he had as a young teen. He is only nineteen so it makes sense to see that he still has that side of innocence. Because of his job as one of the strongest fighters in the universe, part of him forces himself to keep the funny side of him because of the things he is asked to do. 'Occupation/Class' WhiteNate.jpg Occupation: An Alpha-Dog for The Galactic Overwatch Rank: Leader 'Powers and Abilities' construct.jpg construct2.jpg construct3.jpg construct4.jpg construct5.jpg *Energy Blasts: They can fire energy blasts. *Force Field Generation: The white power light can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the user and others around him/her. These force fields protect him/her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the light wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the person's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized. Theoretically, a white light wielder could use the light as his/her/its sole source of life support. *Energy Constructs: The white light can form constructs of white energy. The primary function of the Power is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of life and the entire emotional spectrum. A white light wielder can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of emotions necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of white energy, which is a tangible form of pure life, and they exist only as long as a white light wielder is fueling it with their mastery of life energy. Items created by the wielder are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the force of emotions of the white light wielder that created them. *Phasing: A white light allows the wielder to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the user and the density of the object's molecular structure. *Environmental Playback: Upon their will, the white light wielder can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. *Invisibility & Light Refraction: A white light wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing themselves to bend light waves around his/her/its form. *Energy Absorption: The white light can absorb and store most other energies including the energy of the other colors in the emotional spectrum. *Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, they can fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a white light has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his/her speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space,a white light speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *Wormholes & Spatial Warps: Their power grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the them to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. *Healing: The white light wielders have the ability to heal almost any injury, initial complete cellular regeneration, and in some instances resurrect the dead. *Connection to Life: The white light uses the energy of life and so is connected to all life. The ring can allow users to see the foot prints of life and see the past and present conditions of all life in a limited area around the user and even the "souls" or essence of those who have recently died. *Emotional Spectrum Dominance: The white light is the first light and in essence, all of the other colors of the emotional spectrum combined. As such, a user of a white light can generate any color of the emotional spectrum and use the powers of each color. The white light also allows the user to access the light of any living being across the universe and observe them. Individual Emotional Mastery Edit Yellow.jpg|Fear Green.jpg|Willpower Red.png|Rage blue.jpg|Hope orange.jpg|Greed Indigo.jpg|Compassion pink.jpg|Love Fear *Instill Fear: the Yellow Light is unique in that its base of power, fear, can be manipulated by the light user. An opponent's fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. The power only works on the direct emotion of fear. This allows them to create the energy constructs of a opponent's worst nightmare. Also, once that fear is exposed, the ring's ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and true horror on the part of victim and conversely empowering the ring wielder. Willpower *Time travel: Is possible with the power of the Green Light of Willpower, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more willpower it takes. Hope *Hope Empowerment: The Blue Light of Hope is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be drawn from for strength by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Light allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the wielder, its power will remain constant. The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively newborn star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Light who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. *Greed Immunity: A blue light is not vulnerable to the Orange Light of Avarice's favored tactic of draining energy from other light. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Will, it can't consume Hope, thus rendering Avarice useless against Hope. *Rage Removal: If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Light can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. The process behind the removal is part spiritual and part medical: the infected goes through a cellular cleansing, with the Blue energy serving as an antitoxin to purge red plasma from the body. With a spiritual connection active, the subject's mind is alleviated and blood production is restarted. The end result is the subject being safely released from his or her ring. Rage *Plasma: Rage Plasma: The Red Light can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other emotions depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. This power is so strong that it can destroy beings with accelerating healing factors by obliterating them faster than they can regenerate. *Rage Absorption: The Red Light can be used to absorb red energy that has been released into the air of a world, absorbing another's rage if the person being absorbed from is not a wielder of the light themselves. Rage Infection: The Red Light is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Light Wielder, which can lead to them being converted to succumb to rage and lose their minds. *Rage Empowerment: the Red Light is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the user. A Red Light Wielder can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red light wielder empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. Avarice *Energy Avatar: The Light of Avarice is capable of creating avatar soldiers of the beings the wielder has killed, literally stealing their identity postmortem. This avatar is avarice corrupted version of its former self, possessing no thought pattern besides the insatiable greed. In all other circumstances they act as individual but collective soldiers to the wielder, as they are an extension of his power. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Sci-Fi Category:Intergalatic Category:The Pallas' RPC